Emotionless As A Nobody
by Chisenga Nagashi
Summary: Xiya always saw darkness, and even when she didn't she see sadness. Her somebody likes this boy. She likes that boy's nobody. Is this a affect of her somebody, or is it true love? But nobodies can't love...Right..? RoxasxOC, Read and Review.
1. Organization XIII

Ok, this is the second version compared to the one on Quizilla, so enjoy!

_--- (Chapter One; Organization XIII)_

I was surrounded by darkness, something I dislike very much. I always felt like I was born it, but I remember never being an infant. I always thought that my destiny was to live in darkness surrounded by thousands of heartless. I didn't know my name, but I keep hearing this name, Ayami. I had these bizarre dreams of two girls named Ayami and Destiny and a boy named Sora, I've always wondered why. I even ask myself why. Why? Why, it would even echo in my head.

When I put my hand on heart, there was no heartbeat. I waited and waited, my heartbeat never came. What was I? I always wondered that and then, the day I was saved. It started with me thinking and suddenly a silver nobody with two swords attacked me, strange enough when I put my arms up to protect myself, and two key-like swords appeared.

"I'll call this one Dark Fate." I mumbled aloud. "And this one is Twilit Destiny."

The two swords were like Yin and Yang in my point of view, white and black, opposites...A second later, a person wearing a black coat, hood up, walked up to me. I got into a defense stance.

"So, you have the keyblade." he said.

_'I wonder if this works.'_

I fly up in the black-colored sky and land on the building like a cat and jumped down in front of the person.

"FIRAGA!!!!!!" flames devour the person and I walk away only to feel a pain in my shoulder.

"Who are you?" I say.

"Someone from the darkness." he said before I blacked out.

_--- (Dream)_

I see Ayami and Sora, they were racing toward Riku, who was surrounded by darkness, seemingly heartless. The sky is purple and black, the island is being devour by darkness, wind is blowing so hard, it pushed Ayami and Sora apart.

"Riku!!!" they yelled at the same time.

And before you know it, Riku vanished into darkness.

_---(End Dream)_

I wake to see a room, I was laying on a bed in a plain gray room. I was about to jump out the window when a girl I'd say was about 17 or 18 with blond hair came into the room.

"I am Larxene, Xenmas wants me to take you to meet him." she said.

"Ok." I said.

Larxene takes me to a white room room with many chairs in many different heights, there was a man with gray hair and heartless yellow eyes, and a another guy I'd say is about Larxene's age with red hair, seafoam green eyes with one emerald green mark under each of his eyes.

"I am Xenmas, tell me, do you know your name?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." I muttered.

"Here in the Organization, your name is Xiya until you know your true name." Xemnas said.

"What is this place and why am I here?" I asked.

"This place is the World That Never Was, and you are here because you are a nobody, a special one, and you belong to the Organization now." he said.

"Why am I special?"

"Because a normal nobody would not have the form of a person. Are you done with questions?"

"Yes, I am."

"Number Seven. Take Xiya to her room."

"Yes."

And the red haired guy takes me to my room.

_---(End Chapter One)_

Ok, I am really bored, so the next few chapters (Chapters 2 - 5) should be done in 2 - 4 days.

Title Previews:

2 - The Great Escape Plan...and Lecture...

3 - Who's The Better Keyblade Wielder?

4 - It Isn't Over Yet!

5 - Mission to Find Her, Ayami

Reviews are welcome!!!

---_Jade-Youkai (Jade-Dem__on)---_


	2. The Great Escape Plan And Lecture

Ok...Read and review!!!

_---(Chapter Two; The Great Escape Plan...and Lecture...)_

"Ok this is your room, Xila." the red head said.

"It's Xiya."

"Axel, got it memorized?"

I nodded, heading into the gravestone-looking door, it had Twilit Fate on it, and two keyblades that look just like mine ingraved into it, and I headed in. It was a plain gray room, with a large window, I could see the heart-shaped moon and an idea form in my head...

I was about to jump out the window when Axel came in with two blond guys.

"Haven't you heard of knock before you enter?" I said.

"Sorry, my friends just wanted to meet you." Axel said.

"Whatever."

"This is Roxas." he pointed to the blond boy around my age. "And Demyx." he pointed to the boy about his age.

_'This is the boy I fought a while ago.'_ I thought, knowing that Roxas was thinking the same thing.

And Roxas and I shook hands. And then I shook hands with Demyx.

"Ok then, you guys can leave." I said, as I pushed them out of my room and opened the window to be interupted again.

"Again!?!?!" I yelled.

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked.

"Get out!!!" I ignored his question.

"Are you trying to escape?"

"Wow, that was pretty obvious." I said sarcasticly.

"Well, if you jump out the window, you'll fall into darkness." he said.

"So? I was born in darkness." I said.

"C'mon time for training."

"I'm not going."

Roxas takes my hand and pulls me up.

"Fine, I'll go." I said.

"Thought so."

And we headed to the training area.

---(End Chapter Two)

Ok, its **SUPER** short and I'm sorry, I'm correcting it from the one on Quizilla, but the end of the story is at 13 chapters, and the sequel is only 20 - 25 chapters, so please review.

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	3. Who's The Better Keyblade Wielder?

No comment. Read and review.

_---(Chapter Three; Who's The Better Keyblade Wielder?)_

When we got to the training area, I quickly got into my defense stance, and got my keyblades out.

"So who am I fighting?" I said with a smirk.

"Not fighting, sparring." Demyx corrected.

"Yeah, but whats the difference." I say, not caring about that.

"Well the differ--" began Demyx but Roxas cut him off and with a smirk he said, "I'll fight you."

"So who do you think is the better keyblade wielder?" Axel whispered to Demyx and he shrugged to Axel.

"Well lets see." Demyx whispered back to Axel.

_'Well I guess I have to make the first move.' _I thought and quickly switched to my fighting stance and charged Roxas, strangely he had a smirk that looked as if he knew I was gonna attack.

I quickly change back to defense and yelled, "FIRAGA!!!!"

Lucky for him, he barely got burnt and I charged Roxas again and we clashed keyblades.

With a growl, I saw a black aura forming around Dark Fate and a silver one around Twilit Destiny and with a smirk I yell, "Aura of Opposites!!!"

The aura from my two keyblades formed into a hurricane and absorbed Roxas and I. It hurt both of us but which of us did it hurt more? Who won? When the aura hurricane was over the one still standing was...CLIFFHANGER!!!!

_---(End Chapter Three)_

Lol, cliffy, but **ULTRA SUPER SHORT SUCKYNESS**!!! Sorry, please review!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	4. It Isn't Over Yet!

No comment, read and review.

_---(Recap)_

_'Well I guess I have to make the first move.'_ I thought and quickly switched to my fighting stance and charged Roxas, strangely he had a smirk that looked as if he knew I was gonna attack.

I quickly change back to defense and yelled, "FIRAGA!!!!"

Lucky for him, he barely got burnt and I charged Roxas again and we clashed keyblades.

With a growl, I saw a black aura forming around Dark Fate and a silver one around Twilit Destiny and with a smirk, I yell, "Aura of Opposites!!!"

The aura from my two keyblades formed into a hurricane and absorbed Roxas and I. It hurt both of us but which of us did it hurt more? Who won? When the aura hurricane was over the one still standing was...CLIFFHANGER!!!!

_---(Chapter Four; It Isn't Over Yet!)_

The aura from my two keyblades formed into a hurricane and absorbed Roxas and I. It hurt both of us but which of us did it hurt more? Who won? When the aura hurricane was over, the one still standing was...

_'NO!!!' _We thought at the same time.

Both of us were still standing, and both severely hurt.

_'Give in! You can't possiblly go on!' _We both thought.

My keyblades went ablaze with both the power of Darkness and Light, I scowled, and Roxas smirked.

_'I'm gonna wipe that smirk off his face! The hard way!'_

I looked above me, as if I was calling to the Heavens.Roxas, was utterly confused. The glow from my keyblades never left, neither weakening nor strengthening, I charged him. I threw both of my keyblades, yelling, "Combination of Auras!"

He gasped, forming a X with his keyblades, he tried to sheild himself, but failed horribly.

"AHHH!!!"

"Give up." I said, my eyes glowing a dead, faded gray.

"No! Xiya!" Axel and Demyx yelled, I turned my head to them, glaring **HARD**.

"Hn.What?"

"Xiya! If you unleash all of your power on Roxas you will disappear."

"Hn. So?"

"Then...Half of you will never be complete!"

I gasped, my eyes soften, returning to their usual pupiless black.

"I...I'm sorry."

I made my keyblades disappear, and put my hand out so Roxas could get up. He got up himself, declining my offer.

"Ayami..." I muttered, all three guys heard.

"Who's Ayami?" Roxas asked.

"My other half, my real name, and a lot more..."

"We have to tell Xemnas." Axel said, looking down.

"What?!" Roxas was dumbstruck.

"Because...I'm going on a mission." I said.

"No, you're not." Demyx, clearly the smarter of each us.

"No, I am, to find her, Ayami..."

A silence was before us, and my thoughts were, how to find her...

_'Ayami, I wonder if we'll ever be whole...'_

_---(End Chapter Four)_

Short!!! I know it sucks, but bare with me, it WILL get longer!!! I'll try to promise!!!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


	5. Mission To Find Her, Ayami

_'Thoughts'_

"Normal Talking"

Other

**A C T I O N S/S O U N D S**

Ok, read and review!

_---(Recap)_

"Ayami..." I muttered, all three guys heard.

"Who's Ayami?" Roxas asked.

"My other half, my real name, and a lot more..."

"We have to tell Xemnas." Axel said, looking down.

"What?!" Roxas was dumbstruck.

"Because, I am going on a mission." I said.

"No you're not." Demyx, clearly the smarter of each us.

"No, I am, to find her, Ayami..."

"..." A silence was before us, and my thoughts were, how to find her...

_---(Chapter Five; Mission to Find Her, Ayami)_

"Hey, Xiya, can you tell us more about Ayami?" Axel, Roxas, and Demyx said continuously.

"No, I don't know." I muttered.

"What? Yes, you do know?" Demyx asked.

"No. I said no, I don't know!" I snapped.

"Ok, ok, sheesh." Axel muttered.

"Ok? You know, its hard to remember about your somebody! So don't urge me!" I snapped, as I now wielded my keyblades, which were blazing their auras.

"Ok, sorry." they each muttered.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room." I muttered, getting up and leaving.

_---(In My Room)_

I thought and thought and thought...But I knew nothing about Ayami.

**K N O C K , K N O C K**

"Come in!" I yelled.

Oh great, thheeyy'rre baaccck (transalation - they're back).

I put on a glare and said, "What do you want?"

"Uh, nothing." Demyx stuttered.

"Its---" Axel started.

"Then leave." I said.

"But---" Roxas said.

"I just want your butt outta my room and outta my sight." I said.

"Ok." they all muttered and left my room.

_---(Later)_

"Letmeegoyoufreakingidiots!!!" I yelled, being outside my room and tied to a stupid chair. (transalation - let me go you freaking idiots!!!)

"No, now let us explain. You said, you wanted us to get out of your room and sight. And here you are, outside of your room, blindfolded and tied to a chair." Axel said.

I made my keyblades appear, and disappeared, or so it seemed.

"Where'd she go---?!" Demyx was cut off.

My keyblade was put on his neck, where I could easily cut his head off.

"Xiya, we wanted to tell you that we have a mission." Roxas said.

"What?" I said.

"To find her, Ayami." Demyx continued.

"What?!" I quickly made my keyblades disappear. "How can I believe that?!"

"Go to Xemnas." Axel said.

"Fine." I muttered.

_---(At The Superior's Office-Like Place)_

"Superior, is it true that I am going on a mission?"

"Yes. To find your somebody."

I walked out of the room, knowing Roxas, Axel, and Demyx were outside.

"So?"

"We're going on a mission." I said quietly.

"In your face!" Axel and Demyx said, pointing at me, childishly.

"Whatever."

I made a portal and walked in.

"Hey! Wait up!" they yelled.

And suddenly, I thought about Ayami again, and remembered, that she liked Sora.

_---(End Chapter Five)_

Woot! Slight cliffhanger! I wanted a funny chapter. XD

_---(Lil' Extra)_

Xiya: You made a filter chapter, Exada. (Exada my org XIII name XD)

Me: I know, and it was awesome!

Roxas: I didn't talk much this chapter...

Me: You will later.

Roxas: How later?

Me: In a few chapters.

Xiya: You made me act OOC (out of character)...

Me: Sorry.

Xiya: Whatever...

_---(Back To The Credits, Well, Sorta XD)_

Title Previews:

_6; The Real Thing..._

_7; Ayami..._

_8; Its True!_

_9; Sora..._

_10; The Bonds Make You Stronger_

_11; So What About Me And Roxas..?_

_12; I'll Miss You..._

_13; Endings Aren't Always Simple And Clean..._

_The Preview To The Sequel_

(I'll probably finish the series around March if I update every week or two)

Yes, I'm ending it at Chapter Thirteen...But the sequel is like 20 chapters!

Reviews!!!

_---Jade-Youkai---_


End file.
